Superficial
by Wolfspiration
Summary: Yami is a villain known as the Crimson Shadow who's constantly fighting his super hero nemesis The Puzzlekeeper. Tired of being usurped by the hero, Yami devises a plan to put him in his place once and for all. Will his strategy work or will it backfire?


**Title:** Superficial  
 **Pairing:** Puzzleshipping  
 **Summary:** Yami is a villain known as the Crimson Shadow who's constantly fighting his super hero nemesis The Puzzlekeeper. Tired of being usurped by the hero, Yami devises a plan to put him in his place once and for all. Will his strategy work or will it backfire?  
 _ **WARNING:**_ Explicit sex and use of toys/bondage.

* * *

"Shadow Bolt!" An orb of dark energy with electric red currents shot forward into the building that the villain's hand pointed towards. A sinister smirk crept over tanned lips as he listened to the terrified screams of people down below. He inhaled as a delightful shudder rolled down his spine, letting the troubled voices fill his very soul. He rubbed a hand through spiky, jet black hair with crimson bangs; the same color of his unsettling eyes. His ragged, red cape flickered in the wind behind him as he flew through the air with terrifying flaps of his red dragon wings. The ripped leather pants he wore clung to his legs; black combat boots adorned his feet and a gold ankh bracelet was attached to his left wrist, along with black fishnet arm warmers. With the blink of an eye, he could disappear and fade into the darkness as if his very existence was never there. Just who was this callous villain?

"It's the Crimson Shadow! Everyone run!" A civilian shouted, darting down the sidewalk with crowds of other people who were desperately trying to avoid the remorseless villain's wrath. But the Shadow only seemed to be amused as he shot forward another ball of dark energy, which collided into a rather tall building. Pieces of the large structure began to fall, and the people below sought to dodge the oncoming doom that rained down. The Shadow ran another hand through his hair as he let out an evil laugh.

"Feather Burst!" A spark of yellow with white feathers was suddenly hurled into the Shadow's back. His eyes widened as he was pushed through the air at an extreme speed and crashed into a nearby billboard. It only took a moment later for him to arise from the rubble, growling with a deep frown on his face as he looked at the perpetrator responsible. The Shadow snarled as he floated back into the air and locked eyes with the otherworldly person who was also levitating in the sky.

Short, spiky black hair flowed in the soft breeze of the wind with pointed white bangs settled against his forehead. His outfit consisted of white shorts that stopped at his mid thighs with a silver studded belt around his waist and another gold one that slung over the first. A leather shirt with straps and gold buckles went across his chest; over his face he wore a violet colored mask that stopped over the bridge of his nose hiding most of his facial features. Around his neck he wore a white collar with a puzzle in the shape of a pyramid hanging from it on a single silver chain. It was because of this peculiar symbol, that he became known as The Puzzlekeeper.

"Well look who it is. My arch-nemesis!" The Shadow hissed. Since his time in this city, the villain has had to fight this person who's unique powers controlled the light; spreading hope and joy and all these other meaningless emotions upon the world. "Tch!" The Crimson Shadow made another ball of dark energy in the palm of his hand. "Why must you always get in my way?!" With a flick of his wrist, he hurled the ominous ball towards him.

The hero was silent, not responding to the villain's words as he simply brought one of his hands up. "Winged Kuriboh!" In a puff of smoke, a curious little ball of brown fur with wings appeared. It purred and put its two green claws together, creating a shield which reflected the ball of energy.

"Damn you!" The Shadow cursed, this time flying towards the hero for a head on battle. His large hands curled into fists as a foreboding red aura illuminated around them. He swiftly threw an uppercut towards the Puzzlekeeper's chin, however, the hero was too quick and dodged.

"Light Force!" The Puzzlekeeper's hands came together, and a yellow light started to glow between them. He then grinned at the villain, who's eyes had widened and he attempted to block the oncoming attack, however he found himself blown back to the ground below; his impact creating a dust cloud and rattling the surrounding area as if a meteor had fallen from space.

People who witnessed the epic battle take place cheered from the streets, threw their hands into the air and chanted the super hero's name. The hero chuckled, floating gently to the ground to admire all of his fans, who took pictures and asked for autographs. He smiled, taking a pen and paper from one little girl and signing his name, _'The Puzzlekeeper.'_

Handing the autographed paper over, the hero waved a farewell to all of the civilians before darting off into the city once again. As the hero took his grand exit, the Shadow emerged from the crater in the ground, teeth clenched together as he scowled. An angry red aura began to emanate around him as he once again suffered at the merciless hands of defeat.

 **~:::~**

"DAMN THAT HERO!" The Shadow snarled, sinking his claws into the side of a building, leaving behind deep scratch marks as he continued to walk alongside it. He was tired of constantly being outclassed and defeated by this mediocre hero who had nothing better to do than stop his plans of destruction. Always having to go home to think about his defeat each week was making him more and more frustrated. Not to mention, he was becoming a laughing stock among other villains and demons "Why can't I just catch a break?"

With a heavy sigh, the Shadow held his hand out over the ground. He muttered a few words before a purple glyph appeared. It opened a hole into the ground along with a staircase leading down into a deep, dark void. Disfigured hands were reaching out toward the light, making eerie whispering noises as if they were calling both the dead and the living to come within their grasp. The Shadow ever so casually walked down into the foreboding void, with the hole disappearing as his form was devoured by the darkness within.

As he continued down the staircase, lights and quiet chatter greeted him as he stepped foot into a bar where demons, monsters, spirits, and other entities were gathered. The Shadow's red eyes glanced upward to see the familiar flickering white neon sign above the bar, _'The Abyss'_. The Shadow's demonic form started to dissipate, revealing a more human-like appearance. His wings and claws vanished. His dark skin remained along with his hair, however his red bangs turned a golden blonde. Rather than the gaudy outfit he wore as a villain, he was wearing a dark blue denim outfit consisting of many metal spikes, studs, and belts. With an exhale, the Shadow walked to the bar, taking a seat on one of the stools. "Whiskey, please."

"Yami, is that you? See you're back again~" The voice of a seductive, blonde woman greeted him. Behind her were a set of four black and lilac wings, and a tail that swished delicately with the tip of it in the shape of a heart. Her outfit consisted of tight leather that just barely covered most of her body, making provocative designs around her flawless skin that smelled heavily of perfume. She turned around, lips pursed into a permanent smile that donned red lipstick. She gave the Shadow his drink.

"Yes, Mai. Its me again." The Shadow retorted, rolling his eyes. He took the glass of whiskey in hand and downed it, then slammed it down demanding another.

"Geez, hun. Take it easy." Mai said, pouring the Shadow more of the alcoholic beverage. "You're not the only one who's having it rough these days, you know?"

"Yeah?" The Shadow rose a brow. "I think I might be a bit suspicious if a succubus told me she was having trouble with _anything_."

To that, Mai just giggled. "You know what I mean. But you know, honey~" She leaned forward, bending her curvy body over the bar with her large breasts resting on top of the hard wood counter as she ran a finger down Yami's dark skinned chest. "I think you just need to relax. Give all this villainy a rest. And maybe, take some time to..." She whispered in his ear. "Unwind~"

At that, the Shadow just let out a disgusted groan. "No thanks." He said, declining her offer. He took her hand away from his chest and pushed it away gently. "The minute I sleep in bed with you will be the day I will never get _anything_ done."

"Oh? But isn't it already looking that way?" She chuckled. "You know what, _maybe_ I can help you out with your little problem, Yami."

"And just how can a succubus help me in a way that doesn't involve the obvious? Come on, Mai. Try a little harder."

"Hmph." The woman pouted. "Well fine then. I was gonna give you a little bit of _mind control serum_ in order to get that trouble making hero off your tail. But if you don't want it, fine then. Maybe I'll just give it to Kaiba~"

Just hearing the name of that snobby motherfucking edgelord demon made the shadow's nails carve into the counter top. "He doesn't need it. He's got that hellhound as his servant already."

"And just _how_ do you think he was able to tame it in the first place, hm?" She winked. "Trust me when I say that this just may be the answer to all your prayers. All you've gotta do is get him to drink this..." She held up a small, pink fizzing vial of liquid. "And you'll have that hero wrapped around your pretty little finger. You could make him bend to your every whim. Just think about how much recognition you'd get. A hero turned villain? Or maybe even make him your slave? The decision's yours honey~"

The Shadow seemed to ponder Mai's words. Its true that if he could somehow ruin the Puzzlekeeper's reputation, he wouldn't have to deal with him constantly getting in the way of his plans. Having him as his own personal slave or servant, however, sounded like a nice added bonus. "...whats the catch?"

Mai smirked. "Honey, do I need to say it? Meet me around back after my shift~"

The Shadow took the second glass of whiskey in hand. "You certainly know how to work your clients, Mai." He gingerly sipped the beverage this time. He would have to regret his decision later. For now, it was time to think of how he could get rid of the Puzzlekeeper for good.

 **~:::~**

The next few days after the infamous fight between the Crimson Shadow and The Puzzlekeeper were quite peaceful in Domino City. The only thing that wasn't welcome, however, was the blistering summer heat which offered no solstice from the sun's unforgiving rays. It was a nice time for soda and icecream, so naturally those that dared ventured out into the streets were shopping around and hanging about. But even if things were peaceful, no one was ever safe enough from the Shadow's untimely appearances. And this would be another one of those times.

The Crimson Shadow stood on top of a building, arms folded as he looked down onto the busy streets of the city below. It was time to initiate his plan. He wouldn't just appear and cause chaos today like he normally would. Oh no, it was going to be something much more adventurous and grand. With a dark chuckle, the Shadow held his hand out, and a giant glyph appeared in the sky. Those that noticed the strange occurrence immediately stopped to look upward and see what was going on.

"I call upon the great red dragon of doom... summoning it from the very depths of hell to unleash turmoil upon this city... Arise! Slifer the Sky Dragon!" In a crack of lightning, a giant red serpentine dragon with sharp spines along its back began to emerge from the glyph. Thousands of gasps escaped from the mouths of the citizens below. "Now, Slifer... my precious pet... DESTROY EVERYTHING."

Roaring in response to its master, the dragon immediately began unleashing terror upon the city. It slashed at buildings and swooped down on unsuspecting citizens. The entire city became a source of terror. _'Now Puzzlekeeper... make your appearance known.'_

And as if right on que, a blinding light emanated the sky as the Puzzlekeeper appeared. Upon seeing the huge serpent wreaking havoc, even the hero had to be taken aback. He gritted his teeth and looked at the Crimson Shadow. "Shadow, you've gone too far!"

But the Shadow merely found his words amusing as he chuckled. "Have I? Then you'd better do something to save your precious city. Because if not, I'll have this monster wreak destruction on the entire world!"

Upon hearing those words, the Puzzlekeeper couldn't help but to force a frown. He looked between the dragon and the villain, debating who he should go after. But upon hearing more people scream, it was obvious that he needed to deal with the monster first. And so he flew towards it. "Feather Burst!" He shot multiple projectiles at the dragon, aiming for its weak spots. But even that was barely enough to stop its reign of terror.

Slifer roared at the Puzzlekeeper, and whacked him with its tail. "Ngh! Oh no you don't!" The Puzzlekeeper kept a firm grasp on the dragon's tail, and then mustering all the strength he could, spun around and slammed it into a construction site. Tons of debris fell atop the dragon, burying it under concrete, steel beams, and other equipment. After the dust settled, the dragon remained motionless beneath the rubble.

The Puzzlekeeper then turned his attention back toward the Crimson Shadow. "And now its your turn, Shadow. Prepare to- AGHH!" The hero was suddenly shot into the side of an abandoned building as a powerful beam of burning red energy blasted him from behind. The dragon Slifer roared upon hitting its target.

"You shouldn't turn your back on your enemy~" The Shadow chided. "You did well, my pet. Go back to sleep." Another glyph appeared beneath Slifer, and it disappeared. The Shadow then made his way in the direction the hero was sent flying from the blast. A direct hit like that from his legendary dragon should have left the hero unable to even move. After some searching around, the villain finally found his target. "Ah, there you are. And what a remarkable sight~"

The Puzzlekeeper was still conscious, breathing heavily as sweat poured down his pale white skin. His outfit had been torn to shreds, revealing more than he was comfortable with. His mask was cracked, showing just a glimpse of the left side of his face. Though he was weak and panting, the Shadow could still feel the hero refusing to give up just yet.

"Hmph. Pitiful. Can't you just accept that you've lost?" He stomped on the hero's stomach, grinning when he gasped for air. "You're done, hero. I've finally defeated you. And now, I shall make you mine~" A sinister smile went across the Shadow's face as he took out the vial of mind control serum. He leaned down and grabbed the hero's jaw, squeezing it with great force. "Open!"

"Nn! Ngh!" The hero struggled, attempting to move his face away but the villain was having none of it. His mouth was pried open and he felt the strange tasting liquid being poured down his throat as he was forced to swallow. "Mnn!?" He coughed, trying to choke it back up but it was futile.

"Yes. Now you are mine. You will listen to my every word and obey my every command. You're finished hero!" The Shadow started laughing! "Now get up!"

"..."

"Did you not hear me? I said GET UP."

The Puzzlekeeper looked at the villain. And for a moment there was nothing but this empty silence. And then, a smile graced the hero's face. Before the Shadow could say anything else, the Puzzlekeeper sat up, grabbed the back of the villain's head, and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Mmf?!" Confused, the Shadow tried to pull away, but found that he was still weak from summoning the dragon. Summoning monsters like that required a great amount of energy and strength in exchange. Needless to say, he wasn't expecting something like _this_ to happen. "Ahh?!" A few seconds later, he felt the hero's tongue invade his mouth, swishing their tongues around, encapsulating each other in a whirl of heat and passion. The villain couldn't deny that this was... kind of hot. But not what he needed to be happening right now! He mustered enough strength to finally pull away, panting a bit. "Wh-what are you doing?"

The Puzzlekeeper just smirked as he licked his lips. He took off the remainder of his mask, revealing lustful purple eyes. "Didn't you just say... you wanted me to be yours, Shadow? Well thats what I'm doing. In fact... I think thats what I'm GOING to do!" Before the Shadow could retort, the Puzzlekeeper held his hand up, and golden chains appeared. "Seal!" They wrapped around the Shadow's arms and legs, then pinned him to the ground.

"Wh-what?!" The Shadow pulled at the chains. "Whats the meaning of this? I command you to stop! Stop!"

"Heheh... I'm not going to stop so soon, Shadow. In fact, I want to keep going. Besides, this is your fault. You made me drink that strange substance and now... now I just want nothing but you! Yes.. I'm going to give my entire being to you! I'm going to _ravish_ you!" The hero chuckled in an almost devious tone. He started tearing off the villains clothes, and ran a hand down his muscular tanned body.

 _'I don't understand! Whats happening? Why isn't the serum working?!'_ The Shadow shuddered as the hero continued to caress his body. The Puzzlekeeper's hands roamed around freely, brisking his fingertips over the Shadow's nipples, and then pulling one of them. "O-ouch! Stop it!"

"Oh, you want me to stop?" He pulled it again. "Did YOU ever stop when I asked you to? Did you ever care about me or the people you were hurting when they wanted you to stop? Ha!" He pulled both of his nipples at the same time, twisting them in the process. "How funny that the villain can't handle a little teasing and is begging the hero for mercy! You know what, no. I think I'll keep playing with you." The Puzzlekeeper took a torn piece of clothing and gagged the Shadow with it, smiling as he glared angrily at him with smoldering red eyes in protest.

"We'll see how long you can keep up that attitude." The Puzzlekeeper continued violently teasing the villains body. He scratched his nails into his dark skin as he bit along his collarbone and then licked up his neck. He bit hard near the Shadow's pulse, which elicited a shudder. Then he trailed back down, biting each of his nipples, making them both red and erect with teeth marks around them. "Heh..." In truth, he was just having too much fun toying with this dangerous villain. But as long as his chains were in place, there was nothing the Shadow could do to escape.

After covering the villain's torso in bites and scratches, the hero continued moving further down and grasped his semi-erect dick. "Well look at this~" He flicked the tip with his tongue, licking up the droplet of precum that leaked from it. "Seems you don't mind being handled roughly. Seems fitting for a villain such as yourself, right?" He squeezed the member in his hand hard, which garnered a muffle of protest from the Shadow.

Wasting no time, the Puzzlekeeper took him into his mouth, sucking hard on the tip before bobbing his head in a quick, yet teasing fashion. He rubbed his tongue vigorously against the underside and grazed his teeth along the top. He then lightly bit at the skin, making the now hard dick twitch. The Puzzlekeeper chuckled, and continued his relentless teasing of the Shadow's member. Once he heard the villain's breath speed up, he deepthroated him and swallowed around the entire shaft, initiating a loud moan from both of them. He could tell that the Shadow was close. Instead of finishing him off with his mouth, the Puzzlekeeper lifted his head and up and smirked. "Do you want to cum?" He asked, teasingly jerking off the dick in his hand.

As much as the Shadow hated everything about this situation right now, his body couldn't resist the sweet desire that was coursing through him and he nodded his head. The Puzzlekeeper grinned. But rather than continuing to suck him off, he flicked his tongue at the tip, and relentlessly rubbed against the frenulum while jerking the villain off slow.

 _'Damn it!'_ The Shadow struggled in the chains as the continuous rubbing and assault to the most sensitive part of his member kept being teased. _'Shit! Can't hold it! I'm gonna-'_ The Shadow's back arched slightly off the ground, chains holding him down as a delightful shudder ran through his body, making him reach orgasm. He trembled as each hot spurt came from his dick. _'Fuck! Fuck!'_

The Puzzlekeeper stopped and sat back up, using a finger to wipe away some of the cum that had gotten on his face. "Hey, you could have warned me you know." He licked a bit of it off his finger. "But we're not done yet." The hero snapped his fingers and a white, bumpy cylinder shaped item appeared in his hand. "Tell me, villain, do you know what this is?"

Once the villain had come down from his high, his eyes were finally able to focus. And what they focused on also made them simultaneously widen.

"So you do know. Good. Then I don't have to waste time explaining it and just get right down to it." The hero took the dildo into his mouth, sucking on it hungrily as if it were the real deal. Loud sucking and slurping sounds escaped his mouth, as he drooled around the toy, soaking it in his saliva.

 _'Holy fuck... this might not be bad afterall.'_ The Shadow thought to himself. A sex slave _does_ sound kinda nice. But as for the real reason why the hero was acting like this in the first place was still a mystery. Unless... he didn't have time to think when the hero suddenly stopped sucking and turned his violet eyes to him.

"Are you ready? Because this is where things get good." A dark look seemed to appear on the hero's face as he licked a few of his fingers and then pushed them inside the Shadow's entrance.

"Nn.." The Shadow's bit the gag, bearing through the sting of pain he just felt. _'Damn this fucking tricky hero!'_ He gave a look to the hero, one that clearly wasn't too happy with the turn of events that just took place.

"Haha! What, did you think I was going to use it on myself?" He thrust his fingers inside, wriggling them around inside the villain. "I DID say I was going to ravish you, villain. Consider this your punishment and take it!" He scissored his fingers and then without warning, began to push the dildo inside, twisting and turning it as it slowly sunk into the Shadow's hole.

"Ngh! Mmm!" The Shadow squirmed, biting down on the gag, attempting to get away from the penetrating force of the dildo but it was futile. He had no choice but to let it happen. Before he could get comfortable with the intrusive feeling, a moan of surprise left his mouth as the hero started thrusting it in and out. The Shadow's mind then quickly became encapsuled in a whirl of heat and pleasure. He continued to moan as the hero made the toy thrust in deeper, each bump on its rigid surface seemed to carve into the most sensitive spots of his inner walls, driving him more and more crazy with lust.

"Wow, what a sight to see a trouble making, disgusting villain like you actually enjoying something like this." He thrust the dildo in hard, hitting the Shadow's prostate with such force that it was enough to make him cum dry.

 _'D-damn it... just wait until I get out of these chains and get my hands on you. I'll tear you to shreds you good for nothing hero!'_ By this point, the Shadow could spew out all the threats he wanted in his head, but any attempt at trying to get his point across now was just both meaningless and humorous to the hero.

"You still seem like you've got this rebellious and resilient attitude. Let me fix that." He pressed a button on the dildo which made it start vibrating. The Puzzlekeeper then climbed atop the villain, tearing off the remainder of his white leather shorts. His licked his fingers again and then slid them into his own entrance, biting his lip and moaning as he started working himself open. "Haah~" He made sure to give the villain beneath him a seductive sight, raising the swell of desire and impatience within him further. Once he was done, he removed his fingers, grabbed the Shadow's hard dick and slowly sank himself down on it. "Well.. you're definitely bigger than the dildo. I'll give you that much~" He teased.

The Shadow grunted, feeling the sudden tightness and pressure squeeze his dick firmly. Damn it, anymore of this blatant teasing and he swore he was going to lose it. He squirmed more as the dildo continued to vibrate and then finally, the hero began moving his hips. He started at a slow pace, getting used the Shadow's size before riding him. _'Fuck...'_ The Shadow growled, growing still as he stared at the hero. _'I can't believe this...'_ There was suddenly a buildup of both rage and want within the Shadow as he stared at the hero.

But the Puzzlekeeper seemed to ignore him, instead taking bliss in pleasuring himself more than the villain at this point. He continued moving his hips. He then grinned and grabbed one of the chains attached to the villain's neck and yanked it roughly. "Whats wrong, Shadow? You've fallen silent. Don't tell me you're finally giving in?" The Puzzlekeeper chuckled, finding the look the villain was giving him all too amusing. It looked as though he'd actually managed to conquer this stubborn demon.

 _'...AS IF I WOULD GIVE INTO THE LIKES OF YOU!'_ Suddenly, a red aura began to glow around the Crimson Shadow. He began growling, his red eyes took on a feral look and his nails grew longer. He'd had enough of this teasing. Mustering as much strength as he could, he began to pull against the chains that were holding him down. "Grrrrr!" Each time he tried to strain against them, they would tighten. But the Shadow used that to his advantage. Once they were as tight as they could get, he summoned the last remnants of his strength to break his arms free, making the chains shatter into pieces.

"Ah, wh-what? But how? No one's ever escaped my-"

"SILENCE!" The Shadow sat up, tearing the gag away from his mouth and then grabbed the Puzzlekeeper's hips. He slammed him down hard on his aching cock. "You damn hero, did you really think that was going to be enough to keep me down?!" He bit into the hero's shoulder with his sharp fangs, drawing sweet droplets of blood which he licked up. The red essence made him even more feral and he continued slamming the hero down more.

"Ah! F-fuck! Wait! Thats.. thats too hard! Ahh! Too fast!" Completely powerless against the now freed Shadow, the hero had no choice but to give into the intense pleasure he was being succumbed to as he allowed the villain to control his lower body. "Nnnn!" He arched back, moaning loudly, wincing each time he felt those fangs sink into his skin; each time those claws dug into his waist. He then felt the Shadow start making him grind against him hard, stopping the rough thrusting altogether. "N-no! Don't do that! I'll lose it!"

"Go ahead, hero! Get lost in the lust that I'm providing you with. Consider yourself lucky that I haven't decided to eat you..." he bit his neck. ".. _yet_." He continued his ruthless assault, switching between making the hero grind against him and ride him. "How do you like it, hero? Aren't I being nice? I'm giving back what you gave to me! We'll see who the true victor will be after this! Mwahaha!" A dark, wide grin spread across the Shadow's face as he watched the other male helplessly moan.

"N-no! I-I wont... give in! AAAH!" Another moan made its way past the hero's lips as he came dry from the rough sex they were now having. Not wanting to let the Shadow win, he began thrusting the dildo in and out of him, trying to match the pace of the violent exercise. "T-take this!"

"Grrr..." He bit the hero's collarbone. "Your attempts to distract me only fuel me further, hero! Don't think for a moment that I'll be cumming before you do! Now scream!" He slammed him down again. And again, and again until the hero was a hot, drooling mess.

"Ah, n-no more! I-I can't! I'm gonna cum! Gonna cum! YAMI!" Unable to take anymore, his body shuddered as he came.

"Nnn?!" The Shadow suddenly looked up at the hero, surprised that his actual name had just been called. It combined with the force of the hero's orgasm squeezing him was enough to also make the villain cum. "Ngh.. fuck!" He tried to hold back, but it ended up happening anyway. He bit into the hero once more, a low growl of pleasure leaving his throat as he completely filled the male up with his seed.

Afterwards the two were completely spent and out of breath, their chests heaving as they desperately tried to reclaim air. Suddenly, a bright light began to glow from the puzzle around the hero's neck. The light surrounded his form and then disappeared, revealing the true form of the Puzzlekeeper who bared an almost striking resemblance to the Shadow himself. His white bangs turned blonde, the lust within his purple eyes seemed to finally dissipate as he exhaled and looked at the Shadow with an almost familiar aura.

"...what is the meaning of this?" The Shadow asked in a demanding tone.

"Ha... what do you think this is? I'm a demon just like you."

"What?! But how can that be?"

"Well unlike you, I harness the powers of light obviously. So don't go thinking we're one in the same. I fight for justice and the good of the people rather than giving into the darkness like you." He frowned a bit. "But even so... I've always kind of liked you~"

"Liked me? Has that serum gone to your head, hero? Do you even know who you're talking to?"

"First of all, my name isn't hero. Its Yugi. And secondly, that wasn't mind control serum you gave me." He holds up the empty vial and smirks at the villain. "It was succubus venom."

"Succubus venom?" Everything then started to make sense. Of fucking course. "Damn it, Mai! I knew I couldn't trust her!"

At that, Yugi began laughing. "Yeah, I know. Because I was the one who gave her the idea~"

"What?! You? But... why?"

"Because as I've said Mr. Big Bad Shadow..." Yugi leaned forward and licked his lips. "After all those fights we had and the numerous attempts you tried to make each day to stop me but failed, I began to like you. And I knew that you'd pull something like this. I was just waiting for it to happen once Mai gave you the serum. And to think, it took you three days to finally do something." He pouted. "I was getting kind of anxious."

"Tch... you damned manipulative hero!" Yami looked off to the side. After everything he went through, after all the trouble, he still ended up being bested by the hero! "Damn it!" He slammed his fist on the ground. "I've lost again..."

"Well technically, we both lost. We came at the same time, right? I'd consider this a tie. So congrats. You still managed to get the upperhand on me~"

That didn't seem to change the Shadow's mind about the whole thing. His pride had yet again been shattered. He started to think that maybe he was losing his edge and that he should just retire and give up on this whole villain thing.

"Hey, don't look so glum~" Yugi said, turning his face back toward him. "Tell you what, you can have your way with me next time."

"And just who says I will win _next time_?"

"Well~ Maybe I'm willing to lose just for you." He winked.

"Are... are you proposing that we stage a fight?"

"Thats right. As long as you promise not to hurt anyone, we can fight as much as you want. And whoever hits the ground first loses. And the winner~" Yugi ran a finger down Yami's chest. "Can do whatever he wants to the loser."

Yami thought for a moment. Would it really even be worth it if he still didn't get to accomplish anything in the process? Well, he supposed it was better than being labeled a hopeless lost cause of a villain in the underworld. He was starting to have enough of that. If winning just a few battles against this hero, even if they were fake was enough to restore his status as one of the most feared demons in the shadow realm, he guessed he could settle for this idea for now. "Fine..." He finally answered.

"Great. Well then, I can't wait until our next _fight_ , Mr. Shadow~" He gave Yami one more kiss before standing up, although shakily. His hips were still tender from the whole ordeal.

"Hey... you don't have to leave so soon. Do you... want to go for a drink?" Yami asked, a small blush on his face. "And maybe a rematch?"

Yugi chuckled. "Sure. I'd love to!"

And so another incredible, and surprisingly sexy, battle between the Crimson Shadow and the Puzzlekeeper came to a climax that day. And the people were saved, from seeing more than they probably needed to. The end~


End file.
